


Uncertain Blindness

by theemdash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Rutting, Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Hurried steps into the dorm, desperate sex against a wardrobe, they can have whatever they want.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopdetly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/gifts).



> Special thanks to momebie for giving a quick beta

They'd barely made it into the dorm room when Sirius pushed him up against the nearest vertical surface (which happened to be James's wardrobe). Lips fixed to Remus's neck and he could only tilt his head back and moan, a blush rising on his cheeks when he realized how wanton and desperate he sounded.

"Sirius. Sirius. You didn't even check the room." His hands were working on Sirius's buttons despite his protests.

"Would've yelled at us by now," was Sirius's breathless response. His lips were back on Remus's throat immediately and if he mumbled anything else it was lost in Remus's skin.

Remus's fingers moved more quickly now, finding the buttons and loosing them, working their way down Sirius's school shirt. They'd only done this a few times, the first time after a heated stare and the shared realization that if they asked, they could have what they wanted. Still, his hands were becoming familiar with Sirius's skin, his tongue craving Sirius's taste. 

Sirius's own fingers were separating Remus's carefully tucked in shirt from his trousers, brushing hungrily over skin. His hands stroked Remus's back from waist to shoulder, rucking up Remus's shirt as they went.

"Sirius." He wanted to say more—something about Sirius moving so he could strip away that finally unbuttoned shirt, ask if they could perhaps move somewhere more comfortable and less desperate—but all his thoughts were lost as he touched Sirius, tracing over muscles before his hands pulled Sirius closer and he tilted his head, catching Sirius's lips in a hard kiss.

Sirius pushed back, his hips hitching forward, sending a jolt through Remus's spine, and then Sirius was pressing against him, pressing Remus up against James's wardrobe, rutting against him in a way that made all the syllables bleed out of Remus's brain, running on the floor like spilled pumpkin juice.

Sirius's mouth parted in a grin, his lips only half touching Remus's now. His left hand moved round to work on Remus's flies, opening them with a quick flick and a brush of magic. Thankfully he took care of his own flies as well since Remus's hands were too busy tangling in Sirius's hair, stroking over his throat, holding him so he wouldn't pull away.

Sirius, of course, wasn't wearing pants ("I couldn't find clean ones," he'd say with a smirk later, but Remus knew it was just because he'd planned for something like this), but he pushed down Remus's clothes and then moved in again, fitting their dicks into the hollow of hip bones, lining them so that they'd have an easy slide, making it so that they wouldn't even have to move to the bed if they didn't want to.

Which was a good thing since Remus didn't have time for the bed.

He drank in Sirius, sucking on his tongue, biting his lip, kissing him hard and desperate while Sirius fucked against him. It was an acceptable arrangement, Remus considered, while Sirius saw to their cocks, Remus saw to their lips and the combination of the two satisfied their shared desperation. 

"Moony," Sirius gasped a few beats before he shut his eyes and came, his breath hot and fast over Remus's lips.

Remus kissed his throat, licking up behind his ear, feeling the come hit his belly, slide over his cock, and he rutted against Sirius, keeping his pace steady while Sirius stuttered, his body and mind lost in an orgasm.

A moment later and Remus joined Sirius in incoherency, the warm feeling rushing over his legs and up his spine, his nerves tingling until they whited out like a lumos in a hidden passageway—like one uncertain moment of blindness before the comforting glow settled in.

Sirius kissed him, his mouth sloppy, his lips soft and spent. "So good, so good," he murmured. He licked his own lips, catching Remus's mouth as well, the flick of a tongue sending an aftershock through Remus's system.

He chuckled, the sudden nervous chuckle of one who realized he'd lost his head. "Didn't quite make it to the bed, then."

"Maybe another time." Sirius's smile was lazy and slow, unlike the sharp grin he used in front of Peter and James. He kissed Remus again and Remus's heart fluttered now that his dick wasn't hogging all of the blood.

"I suppose . . . suppose we should straighten ourselves." Remus tried to make himself stand straighter but his legs didn't move.

"Just a bit longer like this, Moony." Sirius tucked his head into Remus's throat, his breath lightly tickling Remus's skin. His arms were relaxed, his hands cradled around Remus's shoulders, wrapping Remus is a sleepy embrace.

"We can stay like this as long as you want," Remus whispered. He held Sirius loosely, his hand absently stroking Sirius's back as he thought, if you ask, we can stay like this forever.


End file.
